One More Try
by autumnrose2010
Summary: Based on the episode 'All Good Things.' A tender moment between former spouses Jean-Luc and Beverly Picard.
1. Paths Cross Once More

**It's been a long time since you left me  
>I didn't mean to make you cry<br>I didn't mean to disappoint you  
>I didn't mean to tell you lies<br>And after all that we have been through  
>Won't you let me tell you why<strong>

"I never could say no to you. That's why I married you." Looking into his clear hazel eyes, she could feel all the feelings she had for him come rushing back. The feelings that had never truly died. They had been such good friends for such a long time, and then the spark had become a flame, but over time, the flame had somehow flickered out.

**One more try  
>I didn't know how much I loved you<br>One more try  
>Let me put my arms around you<br>Living all these lonely nights without you  
>Oh baby, can we give it one more try<strong>

_Go to him. _Startled, she at first wondered where the words had come from, then realized that they were from her own heart. She knew that she would find him alone, but she had no idea what kind of reception she would receive from him. Would she be able to handle it if he rejected her? Somehow, she knew that she would have to take that chance.

**It's been a long time since I kissed you  
>It always used to feel so good<br>And if you knew how much I missed you  
>You'd forgive me if you could<br>And now that we have found each other  
>Can't we give it one more try<strong>

He looked up, startled for a second; then his face relaxed into a warm smile. "Beverly. I knew you'd come."

"Jean-Luc." She stepped behind the chair he was sitting in and placed both hands on his shoulders. "I've missed you."

He reached back and took both her hands in his own, then stood and turned to face her.

"It's been so long," he said softly, gently tracing his finger along the outline of her cheek.

"Too long," she agreed.

He took her hand and led her to the sofa, where they both sat down.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Beverly," he said. "We have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?"


	2. Catching Up

As she sat there beside him, it was just as if all the years had melted away and they were once again the good friends they had always been on the _Enterprise, _both of them always wanting more but neither of them quite sure how to go about it. _Absence does indeed make the heart grow fonder, _she told herself.

"How's Wesley?" he asked.

"He's fine! He's the captain of his own starship now, and he and Robin have given me two grandchildren, Jack and Brianna."

"That's nice," he said with a smile. "So, is there anyone special in your life now?"

She laughed. "No, I'm still married to my job. You?"

He stared at the floor for a long time before answering. "There isn't a woman in the world who could hold a candle to you, Beverly. Why should I even bother to look?"

His words touched her deeply, and she had to swallow a lump in her throat as she gently placed a hand on his knee, which he immediately covered with one of his own. The warmth of his hand felt so nice that she wanted it to stay there. Neither of them said anything for a long time.

"Remember how we used to just sit like this, quietly enjoying one another's company?" she asked.

"Boy, do I ever," he said with a light chuckle.

"Would you like to see some photos of Jack and Brianna?"

"Of course I would."

She found photos of her grandchildren to show him, and he remarked on how much Brianna looked like her.

"She's the spitting image of you, Beverly. She's going to be a beautiful woman some day," he told her.

_We could have had some beautiful children together, _she wanted to tell him, but didn't. She knew what a sensitive subject that was for him.

They talked some more, about the adventures he had been on since they had seen one another last, about how her job had progressed, and many other things, some trivial, some important. Gradually, they settled into the comfortable position of Jean-Luc leaning back against the sofa with his arm around Beverly with her head resting on his chest.

Someone called for Beverly.

"Well, I'd better let you get back to your duties. I've taken up enough of your time," Jean-Luc said with a laugh.

"I've enjoyed every second of it," she told him truthfully. "Are you going to be with us for awhile?"

"A few days, at least. After all I've been through, I just need a little rest and relaxation."

"So you're finally willing to admit that." She laughed. "I'm so glad. I look forward to the next opportunity I have to visit with you."

"So do I," he said with a broad smile.

She returned to her duties, her heart lighter than it had been in ever so long.


	3. Breakfast

That night, Beverly couldn't stop thinking about the fact that for the first time in years, she and Jean-Luc were actually spending the night on the same starship. After all this time, there he was, only a few short steps from her quarters. Within five minutes she could be in his arms again, if she so desired.

_Stop it! _she told herself. _This is madness! True, you had something special with him once, but that was a long time ago. It's over now, and you must move on..._

Her mind spoke to her heart, but her heart wouldn't listen. It kept recalling all the nights they had lain in each other's arms, drowsy and content after making love, and it had felt as if there were no one else in the world except the two of them. She stretched her arms and legs out, and it seemed that there was way too much empty space in her bed. _Way _too much empty space.

Bevery slept fretfully that night, plagued by dreams in which Jean-Luc's face looked out the back window of a land vehicle. Beverly ran behind, trying so hard to catch up, and then the vehicle turned a corner and was gone...

She was awakened the following morning by a chime at her door. Startled, she rose to see who her visitor could be. To her amazement, there stood Jean-Luc. Seeing the look on her face, his own expression instantly changed from one of pleasure to one of concern.

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm so sorry..."

"It's all right. Come on in." She stepped aside so that he could enter.

"I thought that perhaps you'd like to have breakfast with me. You know, just for old time's sake." He sounded a little hesitant. She appreciated the fact that it must have taken a certain amount of courage on his part to make this gesture.

"Why, of course! That would be wonderful! Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Of course! Take all the time you need."

Fifteen minutes later, they sat opposite one another in the starship's diner with coffee, juice and croissants in front of them.

"Good food always tastes so much better in the presence of pleasant company," Jean-Luc remarked.

"I'll certainly endeavor to be just that," Beverly replied.

"You've never failed to be, in my sight," Jean-Luc said softly.

Beverly smiled and blushed with pleasure, taking a bite of the croissant he offered her. After she finished eating it, he wiped the crumbs from her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh, how I miss being able to do that for you," he said softly. She smiled and puckered her lips, and he kissed them lightly. Afterwards, she giggled.

"Your beard tickles," she told him. He lightly ran a hand over his whiskers, then grinned and nodded.

"Well, I suppose you'd better be on your way or they'll be wondering what became of you."

"Can I have a good-bye hug and kiss first?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course!" He gathered her into his arms and squeezed gently, and she breathed in the scent of him, listened to his heartbeat as she pressed her head to his chest, not ready to pull away just yet.

"I'll see you again soon, dear Beverly." He gently caressed her cheek, kissed her nose, then her lips.

"Good-bye, Jean-Luc."

"Good-bye, my love." He touched her hair, smiled gently, and was gone. With the scent of him still lingering in her nostrils, she began her work day.


	4. Nightmare

It had been a long work day, and Beverly was tired. Stifling a yawn, she decided to call it a day and return to her quarters for dinner. Just then, the buzzer on the door sounded and, to Beverly's delighted surprise, there stood Jean-Luc, smiling.

"Sorry it's such short notice," he said. "But if you don't already have plans, would you like to dine with me this evening?"

"Why, of course, I'd love to!"

Jean-Luc took her arm and escorted her to the dining area. After selecting their food from the replicator, they chose a booth towards the back. Beverly stifled another yawn as she got her silverware out.

"Long work day?" Jean-Luc asked sympathetically.

"Oh, yes." Beverly nodded.

Soft music played in the background, and after finishing their meal, Jean-Luc and Beverly rose and began to dance. As she relaxed in his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder and again inhaled his once-familiar scent.

"I see that you're still the world's best dancer," Jean-Luc murmured into Beverly's hair.

She laughed lightly, accepting the compliment. "You're not so bad yourself, you know," she told him pleasantly.

Beverly was enjoying herself so much that the time just seemed to fly by.

"Do you realize how long we've been dancing?" Jean-Luc laughingly asked after awhile. Beverly looked at the clock on the wall and was shocked.

"And I thought you were so tired from working such long hours," Jean-Luc teased.

"Being with you seems to have revived me," Beverly said happily. It was true. She felt as if she could keep dancing for the rest of the night, but just then, she stifled another yawn.

"I think I'd better get you back to your quarters," Jean-Luc told her. Beverly felt a little sad as they walked back to her quarters arm in arm. She really didn't want the night to end.

Jean-Luc hesitated at the door to Beverly's quarters, as if hoping that she would invite him in. As soon as the thought entered her mind, she felt her heart begin to race madly, and her tongue seemed glued to the roof of her mouth.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then," Jean-Luc finally said. He kissed her lips softly and was gone.

Beverly was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was several hours later when she suddenly jerked awake, frightened by a nightmare. She remembered how Jean-Luc had always comforted and soothed her when she had awakened from nightmares when they had been married. This time there was no hesitation. Quickly grabbing a robe and sliding her feet into slippers, she headed for Jean-Luc's quarters.

Standing outside his door, her nerve almost failed her. How would he react to being awakened at this time of night? She almost turned and walked back to her quarters. Just before doing so, she summoned all her courage and pressed his buzzer.

She waited a few seconds, and he didn't come to the door. She contemplated making a mad dash back to her own quarters. She was just about to do so when the door finally opened, revealing an obviously very sleepy Jean-Luc in robe and slippers.

"Beverly? What are you doing here?"

"I...had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep," she mumbled.

Wordlessly, Jean-Luc stepped aside so that she could enter. Then he took her hand and led her to the sofa, where he sat down and pulled her into his lap. The warmth of his body, together with the soothing beat of his heart, made Beverly feel so relaxed and drowsy that she was asleep again within minutes.

The following morning, Beverly awoke to find that Jean-Luc had lovingly tucked her into his own bed. She reached for him, but he was gone.


	5. Nothing's Set In Stone

Puzzled, Beverly arose, put on her robe and slippers, and padded into the kitchen. Jean-Luc wasn't there. She finally found him in the den, sitting on the sofa and drinking a cup of Earl Grey tea (hot). He looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, good morning," he said.

"Good morning, yourself," she said lightly.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"As soon as I was in your arms, I did." She came to him and gave him a good morning kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough, once I got used to the sofa."

"Oh, Jean-Luc, you didn't! Please tell me you didn't give up your bed just for me!"

"Just for you, I did." Jean-Luc laughed. "After all, it wouldn't have been proper at all for me to share a bed with my ex-wife, now, would it?"

The words 'ex-wife' stung, but she covered her pain with a smile and went to hug him. "Oh Jean-Luc, you're such a sweetheart!"

"Well, I'm certainly glad you think so. You will join me for breakfast again, won't you?"

She laughed. "We seem to be settling back into our old routine again quite nicely, don't you think?"

With a sudden pang, she realized that in a few days he would be gone again, and she would have to get used to having breakfast alone once again.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing." She smiled and shook her head. It wouldn't be right for her to expect him to simply abandon the new life he had carved out for himself since they had gone their separate ways.

* * *

><p>After another long work day, Beverly hoped that Jean-Luc would arrive to take her to dinner once again. She wasn't disappointed. Her heart thrilled at the sight of him waiting for her just outside her office door.<p>

"Another long day?" he asked.

"Made much easier to bear by the prospect of seeing you again at the end of it," she told him. They both laughed.

After dinner he took her to the holodeck, which featured a beach scene at night. They both took off their shoes and socks and rolled up their pants legs so that they could go for a walk along the shore with the waves gently lapping at their feet.

"I'd say this is just about as close to perfect as it gets," Beverly sighed as she and Jean-Luc walked hand in hand with the wet sand squishing between their toes.

"And I'd have to agree with you," Jean-Luc replied. "This is absolutely gorgeous."

After awhile, Jean-Luc led Beverly to a sand dune, where he spread out the quilt they had brought along so that they could sit on it. Jean-Luc sat with his back against the sand dune and his arm around Beverly. Beverly rested against him with her head on his shoulder.

"It's a perfect night for falling in love," Jean-Luc murmured. He had a far-away look in his eyes.

Beverly sighed. She was thinking once again of how he'd be gone in a few days.

"What's wrong, Beverly?" Jean-Luc was immediately concerned. Beverly knew that this time there would be no hiding her true feelings from him.

"It's just that...the time we have remaining together just seems so brief," she told him.

"Ah, Beverly." He patted her hand comfortingly. "Our paths will cross again some day. I'm sure of it."

They sat still for a long time, just listening to the gentle lapping of the waves upon the shore.

"Jean-Luc, do you ever wish..." Beverly's voice trailed off.

"That we were still together?' Jean-Luc asked gently. She nodded.

"Hardly a day goes by that the subject doesn't cross my mind," he admitted.

"But it's over, and we each have our own life now." A sob caught in her throat.

"Dear Beverly." His voice was full of compassion as he turned to look directly into her eyes. "Remember what I told you once? Nothing's set in stone."

She nodded. "Is it really not too late then?"

"Not at all. It's never too late." He gently laid her down on the quilt and began to kiss her, gently at first, and then more passionately.


	6. A Second Chance

"Are you sure you want to continue this?" Jean-Luc asked Beverly after awhile.

"More sure than I've ever been of anything in my life," she replied.

Wordlessly, he took her hand and helped her up from the quilt. Hand in hand, they left the holodeck and returned to Jean-Luc's quarters. He opened the door, and they both walked in and went to the bedroom, where he turned the sheets down.

Beverly suddenly felt awkward, unsure of what to do next. It had just been such a very long time...

Jean-Luc came to her and began to kiss her once again, and she began to relax with his touch.

"Let's get more comfortable," he whispered, and they lay on the bed, still kissing passionately. Beverly could feel Jean-Luc's erection through their clothing, and it excited her greatly.

Jean-Luc stopped kissing her long enough to remove her shirt and bra, then began to gently tease her nipples with his lips and tongue. She moaned and arched her back in anticipation. Finally he removed the rest of her clothing, then began to remove his own.

"Let me," she whispered. The bulge in the front of his pants was now painfully obvious. She quickly removed his shirt, then took her sweet time removing his pants and underwear, savoring the experience. When he finally stood naked before her, his desire fully revealed, she took him in her hands, gently stroking and kneading the rigid skin, before suddenly taking him into her mouth, where her tongue took over from her fingers. He groaned and thrust into her mouth. Aware that he was near climax, she lay back on the bed and parted her legs invitingly. Jean-Luc began to gently stroke her there, using first his fingers, then his tongue. At last he moved to where he was directly on top of her and entered her, and they began to move together, gently at first, then more vigorously.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, as they lay cuddling together, Beverly reflected that she felt more complete, more whole, than she had in a very long time. It was as if a part of herself that had been missing had finally been returned to her, and she knew with all her being that she never wanted to lose it again.<p>

"Please stay with me," she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied, just as softly.

"Always."

"You know that I must eventually return to my ship, cherie."

"I know." She sighed sadly. "I only wish that there were some way..." her voice trailed off.

He lifted her chin for a kiss, a soft, gentle one this time. "Please don't be sad, cherie. We'll find a way. We did before."

"Yes, and look what happened..."

"Shh, speak no more of it, my love. We've been given a second chance, and I intend to make the most of it."

Knowing that Jean-Luc was a man of his word, Beverly was comforted.


	7. The Big Day

Sounds of jubilation were heard as Beverly fed Jean-Luc a piece of wedding cake. Less than thirty minutes before, she had become Mrs. Jean-Luc Picard for the second time, and her happiness knew no bounds. All the crew members of both the _Enterprise _and the _Pasteur _were there to bid them farewell. Jean-Luc was finally going to retire, and Beverly was giving up her post on the _Pasteur _to return to Starfleet Medical on Earth.

"Welcome back to the family," said Wesley, shaking Jean-Luc's hand. Wesley was still tall and thin but now sported a beard.

"I'm so glad to _be_ back," Jean-Luc told him.

"I always hoped that the two of you would get back together some day. You were always so perfect for each other."

"This time it's for keeps," Jean-Luc assured him.

The band started playing as Data began to sing 'Zing! Went the Strings of my Heart.' Beverly danced with Admiral Will Riker, with Geordi Laforge, with Worf, and with several other aquaintances before returning to Jean-Luc's side.

"Nana, is he our new Papa?" asked Brianna.

"He sure is!" Beverly told her.

"Hurray!" shouted Brianna. She gave Jean-Luc a wide grin.

"Hi, Papa!" she said.

"Hello, sweetheart." Jean-Luc, who had always been somewhat reserved around children, gave her a smile and a gentle hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Jack, who was several years older than Brianna, shook Jean-Luc's hand.

"Likewise," Jean-Luc replied. "You remind me so much of your father when he was young, Jack."

"That was a long time ago," Jack said. Wesley and Robin, who had overheard him, burst out laughing.

"It _is _wonderful to see the two of you together again," said Robin.

"It's wonderful to _be _together again." Beverly put her arm around her new husband. He returned the gesture and kissed her forehead. Smiling contentedly, she rested her head on his shoulder. She knew that she was finally back where she belonged.


	8. Lady

One day Jean-Luc decided to go for a walk. He and Beverly had been on Earth for about six weeks now, he staying in their small apartment while she traveled to her job at Starfleet Medical most days. The former universe traveler was finding that time sometimes weighed heavily on his hands since he had retired. Some days he spent several hours walking or sitting in a nearby park, and others he spent catching up on his reading or playing the flute.

This particular day was warm and sunny, and the outdoors gently beckoned to him, so after Beverly had left for work, he locked the apartment and set out on foot, planning to be back at least by lunchtime.

He wasn't even sure where he wanted to go, but his feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and he eventually found himself outside the doors of the local animal shelter. Something seemed to urge him on, so he opened the door and went inside.

The cacophony of barking dogs automatically made him cringe, but, undeterred, he continued. Along both walls of the main room he saw dogs of almost every description, some excitedly throwing themselves against the wire mesh in front of their cage and barking frantically, some huddling nervously against the back of the cage. At one end of the larger room, Jean-Luc noticed a smaller room that was occupied by only several dogs.

"This is their final day here," a kennel worker explained to Jean-Luc. "If no one adopts them today, they will be put down tomorrow."

In the smaller room, Jean-Luc's eyes almost immediately met those of a very thin, but otherwise beautiful, golden retriever.

"This is Lady," the kennel worker told Jean-Luc. "So far, no one has wanted to adopt her because she has a tumor. Since she has such a sweet nature, I really hate the idea of putting her down, but we need the available space for dogs that stand a better chance of being adopted."

After one look into Lady's sad brown eyes, Jean-Luc knew that he couldn't just walk away and leave her there.

"Please, allow me to adopt her," Jean-Luc urged the kennel worker. "My wife is a doctor. I feel sure that she can help her."

When Beverly returned home that evening, Lady met her at the door, followed closely by Jean-Luc.

"This is Lady," Jean-Luc explained. "She was to be put down tomorrow, and I couldn't just leave her at the shelter."

"Aren't you adorable!" Beverly petted the dog's head, and Lady's bushy tail swooshed busily back and forth.

"She has a tumor," Jean-Luc told Beverly. "That's why she hasn't been adopted yet. I thought that perhaps you could help her."

"Well, I'll certainly do what I can."

After dinner, Jean-Luc and Beverly sat together on the sofa holding hands, while Lady lay contentedly at their feet. They both felt as if something that had been missing had finally been found, and now they were complete.


End file.
